


I can't stop thinking about you

by lucyisalone



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyisalone/pseuds/lucyisalone
Summary: Jonah and Kelly break up - because of the woman he truly loves. He starts thinking about her much more now. Amy can't stop thinking about Jonah. Where does this get them?(Kinda different sequence od events)
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	I can't stop thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever. There isnt much smut on this amazing pairing, so i thought why the hell not write one myself ;) Enjoy!  
> Also big warning! English isnt my first language so im really sorry for possible mistakes!

Jonah rolls to onto his back and is still breathing heavily. He and Kelly are in a cabin her family owns, surrounded by hunderds and hundreds of trees, many kilometers away from the nearest civilization. He had to admit the weekend has been quite fun, but he couldnt enjoy it as much as he wished. They have been having sex, playing board games, going for walks around the cabin and having sex again. This was their second round this day and Kelly fell asleep with her hand on his chest and smile on her lips. Jonah looks at her and sighs. He appreciates Kelly so much, how sweet and supportive she is and how much she loves him... he is still confused about what he actually feels towards her. He has been trying to convince himself that he loves her, but for some reason "love" isn't what he is feeling. He looks back at the ceiling and decides to take a shower. 

Water is running down his body, his eyes are closed shut and he cant stop thinking about his relationship with Kelly. He shouldn't be doing this, he should be honest with her and tell her he doesn't love her, that he is in love with someone else. He bites his tongue and tries to think this through. He starts to think about woman he had loved for years now. How happy he is when they spend time together. How much she means to him, but there is also the pain. The pain he feels when he sees her talking and laughing with another man the same way she does with him. He can't believe how jealous he is. Even Garret noticed it. He told him he is crazy, that he is in a happy relationship with woman who loves him. But does someone in happy relationship thinks about another person? All the time? Kelly doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve her. With this thought he leaves the bathroom, puts on his pajama pants and lays down on bed next to Kelly, facing his back to her. 

,,Die! Die! You idiot!", Amy screams. She has been playing Barbarian's Gate 3 all evening. Emma has been at Adam's and after Jonah gave her the game few days ago, she rushed home, grabbed a beer from the fridge and started the game immediately. She was waiting for this game to be released for months and was very disappointed when they sold out all the copies at the store. But Jonah was able to grab one and give it to her. Oh Jonah. She stopped the game, took a sip from her beer and unlocked her phone. She couldnt stop thinking about him since she finally admitted Dina that she has a crush on him. Amy lets out a dissapointed sigh when she doesn't see any notification from him. ,,Who am I kidding? He is with Kelly now, why would he be texting me," Amy says for herself. Then she decides to turn off the game and head to bed.

Next morning, Jonah wakes up first. "Good morning honey," says Kelly, kissing Jonah on the cheek. "Mornin'", he replies, still looking at his phone. ,,Hey, is something wrong?", Kelly asks with worried face. "Kelly, we need to talk", Jonah says and puts down his phone. He has been up for hour now and was planning in his head how to tell Kelly they need to break up. His anxiety was worse and worse every passing second. ,,So.. um.. i-", Jonah took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. ,,We need to break up," he says, hands sweating. 

He doesn't know what he was expecting, probably her yelling at him, slapping him, anything. But Kelly just stood there, looking him in the eyes, slightly shocked expression on her face. She clears her throat. ,,Oh," she says, now looking emotionless. Jonah stoods up. ,,Look- im so, so sorry. I.. Kelly, you are an amazing, caring person. I just-" ,,Look, i get it," she interrupts him with sharp voice, ,,I've noticed you've been acting distant lately. I wanted to ask, but then i thought you will tell me yourself when you will want to. But apparently, you don't want to tell me anything," she says. Jonah starts pulling and playing with his fingers, as he always do when he is nervous. ,,Listen to me. You have really been an amazing person and so loving. But the truth is," he sighs, ,,I can't give you the same love you're giving me. It's really complicated-" ,,So that's how it is, huh?" she interrupts again, now angry. ,,You know what? Get out," she points at the door. Jonah widens his eyes. ,,Wh- Oh, okay." he decides not to argue and runs to the bedroom floor. He collects his stuff, throw it in his travel bag and goes down the stairs. Kelly is sitting at a kitchen table, looking at the floor. ,,Im really sorry," he says with a sad voice and leaves the house.

Fortunately they both came with their own cars, as Jonah had a shift at the store the first day at the cabin, so Kelly was already there when he arrived. Now, he has been sitting in his car, staring blankly at the steering wheel. Where is he gonna go now? He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Garret. ,,Yeah?" Garret answers. ,,Hey Garret, i broke up with Kelly. Can i move back in with you?"

Its evening, Amy is playing Barbarian's Gate 3 and enjoying a cheap Cloud 9 wine. After drinking her 5th glass she starts to feel a little lightheaded and decides to turn off the game and goes up to her room. Without turning on the light she crashes on her bed and sighs deeply. A weak light is coming from the hall through the half-closed door and making a dim light in the room. She turns her head to her bedside table a see a little pink toy, waiting for her to use it. She bought a vibrator few weeks ago, embarassed how horny she has been lately. The toy definitely helped her calm down her desires a bit. She doesn't want to admit to herself that that one coworker of hers, the one who always keeps her company, the one she bickers with on a daily basis, the one wearing plaid shirts and who uses moisturizer is making her crazy. Jonah hasn't left her mind, even when she was trying to concentrate on other things. But she has to admit she is starting to feel a strong sexual attraction to him. She swore to herself she will never tell him, as his ego doesn't need that. Amy snaps from this fantasy and puts her hands on her burning face. ,,Oh God, why are you doing this to me," she says, muffled through her hands. She puts her hands away from her face a reaches for the toy. Her other hands slowly slides under her pants and panties, he middle finger spreading her wetness. A hiss leaves her lips when she touches her clit. She starts to make small circles around her clit and turns on the toy. The muffled humming of the toy feels distant, her mind is ocuppied by fantasies abour her fingers belonging to Jonah. She slowly presses the vibrator on her clit, gasping loudly at the contact and arching her back. Her left hand is now free and travels under her shirt, touching her already hard nipple and massaging her breast. She is sighing, groaning and moaning quietly. She has never been a vocal person during sex, but something about thinking of Jonah is making her heart race 100x faster than with Adam. She imagines his fingers inside her, his thumb massaging her clit, his strong arms holding her tight, his wet tongue circling her nipples. Him, lying underneath her, her riding his dick, tucking at his hair and kissing him heavily, him moaning into her mouth. She lying on her belly and he fucking her from behind, their fingers intertwined. She comes shortly after with shouting out Jonah's name. The waves of another amazing orgasm are making her legs shake. She breathes heavily, turns off the toy and gets up to take a shower.

After moving his things back to Garret's place, its already 7 pm. Jonah is sitting on bed in his room and staring at the wall. His door is open and Garret wheels into the room. ,,Hey, the bathroom is free. Im gonna head out. There is some leftover pasta in the kitchen, so help yourself if you're hungry. I'm gonna play some video games, so leave me alone for the rest of the day. Got it?" Garret asks, but Jonah looks like he didnt hear a word. ,,Hey!" ,,Oh my God! Oh yeah, sorry," Jonah looks over at Garret a little bit panicked. He looks concerned for a moment, then shrugs and wheels away. Jonah gets his pajamas and leaves to take a shower. He has been thinking about all the things that happened today. He broke up with Kelly and he blocked his number. Well, i guess i deserved that, he says to himself and turns on the shower. Another person has been stuck in his mind lately - but when he thinks about it, he always thinks about Amy. Oh God, that woman is driving me crazy, he says to himself again. He starts to feel a little hot, so he turns the temperature a little lower, strips down and hops into the shower, letting the water fall on him. To he honest, he always thought Amy was hot. And beautiful, of course, but hot too. He had to admit that she is probably the hottest woman he had ever seen. Her hips, breasts, butt, smile, everything - she is making it hard for him at work. Literally. It happened countless times, that he had to rush home to get some relief. He knew she was married and he respected women, so he would never tell her this. Without thinking, he feels his hand go down to his already hard dick and squeeze. He takes a deep breath and leans on the wall. His thumb goes over the head, smearning his precum all over. He starts pumping, eyes shut, images of Amy is all he sees. Her kneeling on her knees, taking all of him in her beautiful mouth, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. He tucking her loose hair behind her ear, so he can see all of her. He imagines another scenario - he, laying on her bed, her riding his dick and holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Her hair all messy and beautiful, her soft breasts right in front of him. He throws a hand over his eyes, legs shaking. He can feel the orgams building up, so he speeds up. His teeth are clenched, quiet groans escaping his mouth. The orgasm takes all over his senses and blurrs his vision. He slowly slides down the wall, breathing heavily. He is hot, the water is slowly helping him to cool down. He quickly cleans himself up, leaves the shower and puts on his pajamas. He falls asleep much quicker than he thought he would, no regrets and clear mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! lmk what you think :)) this will probably be my only fic, i will see how this one will do!


End file.
